


Sleeping soundly

by MessyShipper



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genin Era, Genin Teams, Prompt Fic, SSM2020d3, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyShipper/pseuds/MessyShipper
Summary: Sasuke doesn't hate Sakura, he definitely doesn't he thinks as he lays beside her to watch the stars.Written for SSM20 prompt 3 : Sleeping soundly (yes I'm awfully late)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812010
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Sleeping soundly

**Author's Note:**

> Sasuke doesn't hate Sakura, he definitely doesn't he thinks as he lays beside her to watch the stars.

Sasuke woke up covered in sweat, his chest heaving with erratic breaths.  
He felt his heart racing as images of horror filled his head, red everywhere, heads snapped, bodies splattered across the Uchiha compound and Itachi’s mangekyo Sharingan mocking him for his weaknesses.  
He was used to these nightmares, had them since the very first night following the massacre, he would never admit it out loud but the nightmares calmed down slightly since he slept near his teammates.

Speaking of his teammates he could hear Naruto’s unmistakable snores coming from his right, the sound grounded him into reality. They were on a mission, not a great one per say but a decent one for genins such as them he supposed. Sometimes it all felt pointless, playing at being a ninja, compared to his life goal it felt ridiculous. 

But as he took in the seemingly sleeping form of Hatake Kakashi, his sensei’s clone sleeping on the other side of the campfire he thought that maybe the jounin could teach him how to master the Sharingan and maybe that was worth it. After all, the legend of the copy ninja was spread across the 4 ninja nations and even further, his sensei was a legendary ninja and he hoped it would be enough. The real Kakashi sensei was probably patrolling around their camp, a fact that he was pretty sure Naruto and Sakura weren’t aware of.

As his breathing evened he decided to sit up, there was no use in trying to sleep now, he turned his head to the left and noticed his female teammate wasn’t here.  
A sense of urgency overtook him until he remembered it was probably her turn to stand guard. Sakura was a mystery to him, at first he thought she was really annoying, following him around trying to impress him, in a way she reminded him of a person he’d rather forget : himself, age 7 trying to get noticed by his big brother for whom he had so much admiration.  
He had been weak and foolish at the time so that’s how he branded Sakura at first : a weak and foolish annoyance.  
But after their numerous missions he had to recognize that he was wrong, she lacked training and motivation but she had potential and spirit. He still found her frustrating for trying to get him to date her when she could dedicate her time to things that mattered, she was smart, annoyingly so and had perfect chakra control, the places she could go if she would only focus on anything else but him.  
Sasuke knew he mattered to her for some reason, he thought she just liked him for his good looks but the state she had been in when he nearly died on their first mission proved him wrong. He knew she felt something for him but he couldn’t begin to understand it, maybe in another life he would have, a life where his family were still alive and he had time to ponder over girls with pink hair and starry eyes.

Since he was awake he thought he might as well replace her , not that keeping watch was actually useful with Kakashi lurking around. He found her a few feet away seating against a tree bark, eyes alert but her posture far too relaxed for being on guard duty. Such a trusting creature, naive and untarnished, he didn’t know if he pitied or envied her for that. 

He had to give her credit for hearing him coming right away, as he sat next to her he could immediately see her cheeks darkening.  
She had the decency not to comment on his insomnia, she knew he had nightmares sometimes, the whole team did after they witnessed it for the first time.

« I can keep watch if you’d rather sleep » he stated in a business like tone looking straight ahead

« It ’s fine Sasuke-kun we both know that Kakashi-sensei never lets us keep watch for real »

He couldn’t hide his surprise as he shifted his head abruptly to look at her : « You know? »

She grinned and he thought her smile was too bright, just like her hair, it wasn’t bad per say it was just.. a lot.

« That the real Kakashi-sensei is out there keeping watch while the one near the campfire is a clone? Of course I know » 

« How »

« Kakashi sensei’s chakra is really powerful, there’s no need to be a sensor type to feel the difference with his clone’s chakra »

He had underestimated her, it was a bad habit he needed to break out of. But it was her fault he thought bitterly, she was the one who always talked about dates and hair when he was around when she was capable of much more depth. 

« Hn. »

« I think he really likes us, deep down Kakashi-sensei » she added bringing her knees to her chest and hugging herself

« Hn. » 

« What do you like Sasuke-kun, I mean besides training. »

Now she wanted to start an actual conversation and he almost denied her by not answering but then he caught her hopeful gaze and he ended up complying : 

« Walking. Tomatoes. Storms. » He shrugged « That’s pretty much it I guess » 

She only smiled as an answer not daring to tell him she already knew these facts.  
Seeing her smile so unapologetically made him think she was pretty, not that being pretty mattered in their world, it was of no use. But she definitely was with her silky straight hair falling down her back and her green bright eyes looking up at him like he was the eighth wonder of the world. It had been such a long time since someone had really looked at him and the Uchiha couldn’t help but appreciate the love she displayed so freely for him.  
He saw her yawn and decided to break the silence : 

« If you’re aware that you don’t really need to keep watch why don’t you go to sleep? »

She beamed and lied down on the grass without warning and looked up : « I like to watch the stars and look for constellations, I have them memorized by heart, it’s really fascinating don’t you think Sasuke-kun? » She sighed and turned her head to look at him : « How the universe works, I really love astronomy. »

Sasuke opened his mouth slightly in disbelief it was probably the first time he heard Sakura talk to him about anything that didn’t have anything to do with dates or being cool. Of course he had seen glimpses of the real her before while training or on missions when her intellect was used for the benefit of the team, but this was the first time that the young girl was being her authentic self without fretting over him.

He liked her like that. Instead of answering her question he decided to lie down next to her in an impulse. He didn’t dare to look at her, the moment feeling strangely intimate out of sudden and instead focused on the stars above them sparkling in the dark sky.

« Teach me » he demanded softly 

Sakura blushed at his request and spent an hour showing him the little dipper Orion, Taurus and Gemini and then proceeded to introduce him to western astrology that was somehow linked to the last two ones.

Sasuke found out that he liked to listen to her talk so passionately about things that she really found interesting, he loved the ardent look in her eyes and the way her arms moved wildly while she conveyed her thoughts. For some reason he thought his mother would have loved her which made him feel bittersweet. 

« Sasuke-kun? » she asked suddenly 

« Hn. » he responded eyes still on the view above them 

« Why..why do you hate me » she stammered slowly 

He lowered his head to look at her straight in her eyes, she suddenly seemed so insecure, hesitant and frail unlike the confident brainy girl that stood in her place a few minutes ago.  
He didn’t hate her, he used to not care for her at all but now he had to admit he developed a soft spot for his comrade. Not that it had anything to do with romantic feelings because that would never be part of the plan but.. He felt protective of her and he knew what she was capable of he only wished she’d realize that. Sasuke frowned in frustration, she was a brilliant girl how could she honestly believe that he hated her.

« Sakura don’t be annoying I don’t hate you » he heaved out

The corner of her mouth tucked up but her eyes were still filled with sorrow as she replied : « Calling me annoying doesn’t exactly help you know? »

He sighed realizing how dumb it sounded said out loud, he didn’t mean to offend her but the girl could be annoying and that was a fact. Not only because her misused potential irritated him or because she was starstruck over him and had the quickest of temper but because she was distracting and puzzling in a way nobody was. 

« Sorry » he uttered, it was barely audible but Sakura knew how meaningful an apology from him was. He sighed and decided to keep going, after all cleaning the air between the would do some good to their teamwork and Kami knew they needed improvement in that department. « I don’t hate you Sakura, I can just feel it when you’re not being genuine. I don’t like when you’re trying too hard or try to ask me on dates because I think you could be destined to greater things if you’d focus on your training. I hate that you’re wasting your potential. » 

She gasped audibly her cheeks darkening : « You think I have potential? »

« Tch. Of course you do, you have great analytical skills, you have more theoretical knowledge than Naruto and me combined , you’re great at dispelling illusions and you’re pretty strong for a girl who barely trains in taijutsu » he declared as if it was the most evident thing in the world.

Sakura beamed up at him and this time his heart caught in his throat for some reason.

« Thank you Sasuke-kun this means a lot to me. » she whispered not without emotion « You’re right I will try harder » she affirmed and he had never seen such determination in her eyes.

Haruno Sakura will become someone he just knows it and he just hopes his vengeance will allow him to see it happen. As she yawned and did her best to try and stay awake her head dropped on his shoulder. 

Had it been any other girl he would have stepped away in horror, but she looked so peaceful and content that he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

It felt kinda nice if he was being honest with himself ,the weight of her head on his shoulder, the sound of her breath slower now that she was fast asleep, it grounded him. He felt safer somehow , « maybe I could have grown to love her in another life » he thought to himself, too tired to restrain this wishful thinking.  
Sasuke fell asleep with green eyes filling his mind instead of red ones and a feeling of warmth enveloping him instead of the feeling of dread that usually came with his nightmares. His dreams were full of the stars he saw shining in her eyes that night and maybe that meant something.

Sasuke woke up the next day with the sound of Naruto shouting near him : « WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN DATTEBAYO? »  
What was his problem anyway, he opened his eyes gradually and saw Kakashi sensei standing in front of him, he could decipher the man’s smirk in spite of the mask her wore constantly.  
What was going on? As he tried to sit up he noticed an arm resting on his chest and became suddenly aware of the weight resting on his shoulder.

Everything came back to him all at once : Sakura. The stars. Her falling asleep on his shoulder.  
Did he actually fall asleep after that?

He ignored Kakashi sensei’s smug face and Naruto’s incessant shouting that didn’t wake up Sakura for some reason.  
Sasuke decided to shake her shoulder gently in an effort to wake her up, he looked down at her as she mumbled some nonsense against his shoulder , he continued to shake her as she opened her eyes slowly, as her gaze fell onto his she smiled at him drowsily and he could feel a small blush covering his cheeks.

« SASUKE YOU’RE BLUSHING?? I HOPE YOU DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO SAKURA-CHAN » he screamed

Suddenly, Sakura realized Sasuke was actually really next to her and she was holding onto his chest, did she fall asleep on him?

The pink haired girl got up abruptly as if she had been burned, finally allowing Sasuke to rise up as well, her face was as red as a tomato as she stuttered : « I’m sorry Sasuke-kun I must have fell asleep.. I .. I »

Naruto came close to her face as if to inspect it : « Did Sasuke try anything funny? »

« Of course not you idiot » she shrieked while punching his stomach, the blush never leaving her face.

Sasuke was trying to hide his embarrassment but failing miserably as his gaze fell on Kakashi sensei’s. He was still smirking which was definitely a bad sign for him, he finally spoke : « I should hope so, I think you guys are still too young for me to give you guys the talk right? »

Sakura hid her face in her hands wishing that the ground would swallow her

« That won’t be necessary » Sasuke declared trying to keep his cool.

Kakashi chuckled reaching out for his bag as he got out his favorite book : « I mean I could always lend you Icha Icha Paradise just to be safe , it’s very educational. »

Now Kakashi sensei must be wishing for her death Sakura though , he was enjoying this way too much.

« I don’t have time for such foolishness, let’s get going » Sasuke said not without a glare towards his sensei.

As they started to move towards their next destination Kakashi decided to tease his student for one last time : « Did you actually sleep well Sasuke? »

He sighed but answered anyway : « Hn. Fine. »

That was an understatement, he had slept more soundly than ever since the massacre of his family, the thought of Sakura being able to bring him that kind of peace bothered him, he had to be careful around her.  
After all no amount of good night’s sleep was worth losing sight of his life goal.  
Vengeance had to come first and Sakura.. well.. that would have to wait for when he’ll actually have time to ponder over trivial things such as viridian eyes and pink mane glowing underneath the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ! 
> 
> Reviews are always appreciated 
> 
> My Tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/messyshipper
> 
> My twitter handle : MessShipping


End file.
